The Assassination of a King
by AJ McLeod
Summary: When an assassin is sent to Narnia in pursuit of the Just King, how will his family react?  Will they be warned in time?  EdxOC


**Hello my lovelies, so I was digging around and I found this the other day lying in a heap on the floor of my computer...so I figured I'd upload it. It's not the best, but it'll work right? As always I do not own anything you recognize. Jordan the Lieutenant, random pages, and Abby belong to me...I only wish Peter did...but alas it is not to be. And feel free to review if you want, just be kind. Any flames or unnecessarily mean comments will be used as a forge to make weaponry for me...so yeah. Peace out yo! Acorn

* * *

**

"Hyah," I urged my horse, digging my heels into her ribs to get one last burst of speed. I was returning from an assignment as a spy in the Tisroc's palace. Narnia's relationship with Calormen had been strained ever since Prince Rabadash had tried to force Queen Susan into a marriage, which had led to an attempted invasion of Archenland. Oreius, Narnia's General, had requested that I snoop around Tashbaan for the last month. It wasn't until a few days earlier that I'd seen any results. I'd been passing through the palace, pretending to be on an urgent errand when I heard Prince Rabadash talking to a seedy looking man.

"Take a vessel under the guise of strengthening a trade agreement. Once you are in their graces, discreetly as possible kill King Edmund. I want his head for the humiliation he has caused me. And since I cannot move more than 10 miles outside of Tashbaan, I need you to do this deed."

"To hear is to obey, My Prince." The assassin replied. As soon as I heard that I gathered my things and made for Narnia with all haste. I had ridden hard for three days when I saw Cair Paravel looming on the horizon.

"Abby?" Oreius asked as I rode through the gate.

"Their majesties are in grave danger. An assassin is on his way from Calormen, appearing to strengthen the trade agreement," I explained hurriedly.

"You'd best tell their majesties yourself," he replied thoughtfully.

"Aye General."

He led me through the glistening hallways of the Cair to the throne room. I'd only stood in this place on a handful of occasions. The first of which was the coronation of the four young monarchs. As it was, the sheer grandeur of the room always managed to stun me. The ceiling, which was made of glass, stood twenty feet above the smooth marble floor supported by enormous polished stone pillars. At the far end, in front of a stained glass window stood the four thrones each marked by a symbol that befitted the ruler it served. For the High King, the hilt of his sword Rhindon; next to him was King Edmund with a set of scales; Queen Susan's symbol was her horn that Father Christmas promised would call help in dire need; and finally Queen Lucy's displayed her cordial. Before I knew it, we were before the dais.

"Your majesties," Oreius bowed. "This is Abigail McLeod, she's been acting as a spy in Calormen for us."

"Our many thanks to you Miss McLeod," High King Peter Pevensie told me.

"I have just learned disturbing news from the Tisroc's Palace, sire. An assassin is en route as we speak."

"Whom is this assassin targeting?" Queen Susan gasped in shock.

"Your royal brother, King Edmund, ma'am."

"Why on earth would they target me?" Edmund asked.

"The Prince said it was for the humiliation you caused him."

"Oh that arrogant ass!"

"Edmund!" Susan gasped. Lucy giggled at her brother's outburst.

"General what do you suggest as a plan of action?" Peter asked.

"I would suggest that his majesty stay out of sight until the visitor leaves. It will be the best way to assure his life." The Centaur replied.

"Would that not seem cowardly to the good people of Narnia, sir?" Lucy asked, her childlike innocence belying her intelligence and wisdom.

"Your majesties, it would not be necessary to say where or why his majesty is absent, nor should it be any concern for an ambassador." I spoke up.

"And what of Queen Susan, should she also not be present?" Edmund asked.

"The Queen's grace will, of course, do as she so chooses. But since this assassin is intent on murdering King Edmund, it is of prime importance that he be absent from the court." Oreius told them.

"Please your majesties, it would be best to make a decision as soon as possible," I told them, not wanting my sovereign to succumb to this assassin.

"I'll go to the fortress at Owl Wood until he leaves." Edmund said standing to his feet.

"And how will you know when he's left?" Susan asked.

"I'm sure someone as logical as you can figure that out, Su," He smirked.

"Are you going alone?" Lucy asked as her brother started to leave the room.

"Unless Peter has an objection, yes."

"I would rest easier if you had someone with you," Peter admitted slowly.

"Who will I take, you need everyone here just in case something happens. And besides, I have the squadron stationed at Owl Wood."

"I'll go with his majesty." I added.

"Can you fight should the need arise?" Edmund asked turning to me.

"Yes sire, I have trained with the army. I am not needed here."

"We'll send word when the enemy is gone Ed," Peter told his brother.

"We'd best be on our way then shouldn't we."

"Aye, at your leave sire." I bowed and exited to the stable where I made my way to my horse, Ria, after picking up a handful of sugar for her.

"Did you get to the Kings and Queens in time my lady?" a voice asked.

"How did you-?" I stopped short realizing where the voice was coming from. Phillip, King Edmund's horse, had asked the question and as a talking beast he spoke both human and animal languages, and I assumed that he talked to Ria and she told him our tale.

"My apologies for frightening you," he laughed, which from his lips sounded an awful lot like a whinny.

"'Tis quite all right Cousin. I did tell them in time," I told him as servants came in bringing packs for Phillip and Ria so that we could be off before nightfall. I was helping to get the horses ready when King Edmund arrived.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Yes sire."

"Then let us make haste to Owl Wood."

The journey to the fortress was long, especially considering that I hadn't slept for the better part of three days.

"Thank you for coming with me," Edmund said as the sun's last rays dipped below the horizon.

"Merely doing my duty, your majesty," I replied.

"You can just call me Edmund," He chuckled.

"I couldn't do that your majesty."

"I am still a person, despite my title."

"He's as stubborn as a mule lass. I'd take advantage of the invitation…it isn't offered to just anyone." Phillip snickered.

"Very well then, Edmund, it is my honor to accompany you."

"Now was that so hard?" He asked.

"Aye, it almost drained my strength," I teased urging Ria forward. Phillip took the unspoken challenge, playfully competing the whole way to Owl Wood. It had to have been close to sunrise when we arrived. There had not been enough time to send word ahead that we were coming so the soldiers couldn't prepare rooms, much to the distress of the Captain, Jordan.

"I apologize again sir, please have a seat and fill yourselves while we get a room ready for you and the lady," he fussed.

"Thank you Jordan," Edmund replied as he led me to the dining hall. Beef stew was set in front of me and I managed to eat most of it, but I was so tired that I fell asleep at the table. I didn't even remember falling asleep until I woke up in a huge soft bed that had the royal crest of Narnia embroidered into the pillows and sheets. Once I had my bearings, I padded down to the dining hall where the soldiers were eating breakfast.

"Oh good, I didn't miss anything," I grinned. Edmund let out a gut laugh at that.

"What's so funny?"

"You've been asleep for over a day."

"What?"

"And you are extremely difficult to rouse."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I don't know why I was so embarrassed, I just was.

"Your Majesty, by your leave, my men need to resume their duties," Jordan spoke up, thus saving me from the need to speak.

"Go about you business as usual Captain, I am taking a small respite from the palace for the next few days."

"Yes sir, would you like to review the troops while you're here?"

"Tomorrow."

Jordan left with the troops leaving Edmund and I alone with an uncomfortable silence filling the air.

"Miss McLeod,"

"Abby," I corrected him.

"My apologies, Abby, have you ever been to Owl Wood?"

"Nay, s-Edmund. I've had little need, I hail from the south of Narnia near Archenland."

"Then would you like a tour?"

"If you so desire to give one, then yes I would be honored."

Over the course of the next week Edmund and I became friends, mostly due to the fact that the soldiers were the only other people to talk to. They did host a mock tournament with Edmund one day, which was amusing to watch. They mostly had hand-to-hand combat along with dueling with swords. And as with every tournament, there were injuries, but they were superficial. That evening after we had all dined and the soldiers retired, Edmund and I sat up by the fire talking.

"If I may ask, how exactly did you humiliate his highness?" I asked.

"Well, Prince Rabadash, who most certainly shall not live forever, is a sore loser.

I was fighting with him at the Battle for Anvard when he got caught on a hook on the wall, and he some how believed that I was at fault. And then Aslan appeared and turned him into an ass," he smirked.

"He is an arrogant fool," I agreed.

"That and the attempted kidnapping of my sister have eliminated any esteem I had held for the ruling class of Calormen."

"You and your family are infinitely better rulers."

"Thank you, though at times it can be hard being known only by the title," he paused and swallowed heavily before continuing, "and other actions."

"At least you have your siblings, right?"

"Yeah they are amazing, I don't think I'd even be alive if it weren't for them."

"You're all amazing, you brought us hope when we needed it the most. For that, I thank you."

I wanted to lean in and close the gap between us…I wanted to kiss him so badly, I almost did but a messenger appeared at that moment.

"Sire, I bring you grave news from the palace," he panted holding out a piece of parchment. I got him a drink of water while Edmund's face paled at reading the letter.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"To His Majesty King Edmund the Just, Greetings. I have been sent as a messenger from Prince Rabadash to repay you in full for the humiliation you have caused upon his royal person. Your brother has informed me that you are taking a brief respite, however if you wish for your siblings to remain alive, I suggest that you return within the next three days. On that evening I will kill them," Edmund read out loud.

"It is undoubtedly a trap," I told him.

"He's going to murder my family if I don't stop him!"

"He's going to murder you if you try. That's what he wants for you to come blazing in so just like that he can kill you," I said snapping my fingers.

"I have to go, the future of Narnia is at stake."

"I can't let you do this!"

"As your king I'm giving you a direct order…stand down Abby."

"Of course your majesty, if you want to run headlong into your own grave then be my guest," I replied, my voice quivered as I turned on my heel and left for my room. If he was going to go, then by the Lion so was I, for no other reason than to keep him from getting himself killed. The ride back to the Cair was quiet to say the least. Edmund was so focused on saving his family that he didn't volunteer a word, and I-I was so frustrated at him for rushing off without thinking things through that I didn't speak to him unless necessary.

When we arrived not a soul would dare peek its head out from the shadows. I tried not to tell Edmund that I was right about it being a trap, since I'm sure he was now realizing this as well. He pulled his sword while I knocked an arrow to my bow before we proceeded into the castle. He made his way toward King Peter's study, his eyes sweeping over every passage that could hide a potential assassin while I explored them a bit more thoroughly; if there was one thing that life as a spy had taught me, it was that one couldn't be too careful. When I looked up, he'd gotten quite a ways ahead of me and I saw the glint of light off of metal to the side of him in a dark crevice. I ran toward him as fast as I could when fire exploded in my left leg. I fell to the floor skidding a bit from the momentum I'd gained. The assassin came into the light with an arrow pointed straight at Edmund. Thinking of nothing but saving my king's life, I reached for the dagger in my belt and threw it at the stranger. Unfortunately, my vision was starting to fade and the knife was wildly off the mark. But it served its purpose in distracting him until Ed could get away.

"You bloody little wench," he hissed grabbing my dagger from where it had stuck in a door. He knelt down beside me making sure to jostle the arrow that was embedded in my leg. I winced as pain spread through my entire body.

"Do you know what it so special about this arrow?" He continued with a laugh. "It's poisoned and by the time they find you, you'll be dead. But still just to make sure…" The last thing I heard before darkness took me was a whoosh of air leaving my lungs.

When I came to I was again lying in a soft bed, but my left side and leg hurt badly. I thought for sure that I was dead and was awaiting entrance into Aslan's country, but then a familiar face came into view; Queen Lucy.

"Ah, she's awakened at last," the youngest queen grinned sitting next to me.

"What?" I managed to croak out. She ignored my question and reached for some water to loosen my throat.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes thank you, your majesty. What happened?"

"You were shot by a poisoned arrow presumably meant for Ed. Fortunately for you, the poison hadn't killed you before the cordial worked its magic," she smiled. I was thankful that I'd distracted the assassin long enough to give Edmund a chance to reach his family. With this thought came a volley of much darker and unwelcome thoughts; chiefly, did Edmund survive?

"King Edmund, did he-I mean is he…" I struggled not entirely sure how to ask the question. I tried to sit up, but my side protested the movement.

"He's alive, wounded, but very much alive."

I relaxed and lay back down, suddenly exhausted.

"Sleep, you will hear the full story when you're well," Lucy whispered as I slipped back into unconsciousness. I don't know how long I was asleep; for it seemed that as soon as I closed my eyes I was awake again. This time Peter and Susan had joined Lucy at my bedside and the pain in my side had dulled.

"Abby, my brother, sisters and I would like to thank you for your exemplary service to the Crown," Peter smiled down at me.

"It was my honor to do such a duty for you," I replied embarrassed by the attention.

"We would still like to honor you, there will be a feast to do so tonight," Lucy grinned.

"It's really not necessary, I only did what any loyal Narnian would have done."

"I wouldn't say any," Susan replied sadly. "There are some who are loyal that think our brother should pay for siding with the Witch in his early days in Narnia. They would feel perfectly absolved if they were to let the assassin kill him. We thank you that you did not."

"Did Aslan himself not forgive King Edmund?" I asked shocked that some would still hold Edmund responsible for his ignorance.

"Yes he did, but there are those who do not think Aslan's grace should be bestowed on one such as Edmund."

"We will leave you now in Lucy's care to prepare for the feast," Peter said rising with Susan to leave the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as the door closed.

"The first time a good three days, this last time you were asleep for two days." She replied helping me to sit up. She proceeded to brush out my long blonde hair, which was a rats nest and then dress me in an exquisite dress of deep purple with lighter violet accents embroidered onto it. She then linked her arm with mine and led me to the Great Hall where it looked like Narnia had gathered _en masse_. I gasped as the weight of all the stares of my fellow Narnian's settled on me. Had it not been for Lucy, I might have collapsed. She urged me forward to the four great thrones at the front of the hall. It seemed so long ago that I had approached those thrones to warn of an event that could easily have ended in disaster. When we reached the dais, Lucy left me to settle into her throne.

"Abigail McLeod, for services rendered to the Crown of Narnia, I would like to bestow upon you Ladyship," Peter announced. I knelt before them, not entirely sure what was about to happen since to my limited knowledge it had never been done. I felt the blade of a sword upon my left shoulder.

"I hereby proclaim you Lady Abigail McLeod of the Sacred Lion's Heart for laying your life down so that another might live," I heard Edmund say as the blade of the sword moved to my right shoulder. "Rise most honorable Lady."

I stood and looked up at him. I hadn't noticed before but his right arm was bandaged and he had a few remaining bruises that had turned greenish as they healed. His brown eyes were still full of life and almost had a mischievous glint in them. I briefly wondered what he was up to when Peter stood and announced that the feasting would commence immediately; I secretly think he was just hungry. Edmund escorted me to my seat of honor with him and his siblings as the servants brought out heaps of food that probably could have filled every man, woman, child and creature in Narnia, Archenland and the Isle of Galma.

"Sire, if I may ask what happened to the assassin?" I asked as the feasting began.

"When I saw that you had distracted him, I ran to find my siblings. I hoped to free them in hopes of getting help…but just as I had freed Peter he burst into the room seething mad. It seems that certain ladies anger him," Edmund smirked before continuing. "Peter and I managed to fight him off and eventually kill him, but not before he tried to sever an important vein. I let Peter free our sisters while I went to find you, only to see you half dead in the hall. And the rest is history."

"Thank you for coming back for me," I smiled shyly.

"You are most welcome my lady."

The feasting continued for a few more hours, before the tables were cleared and music reverberated through the hall. The whole room suddenly burst into dance, swirling and moving in time to the beat. I sat where I was since I had never danced before and I had no partner, but apparently a certain King had other ideas.

"Lady Abby, may I have the honor of this dance?" He asked bowing and holding out his hand to me.

"Sire," I nodded as he pulled me out of my seat. I whispered harshly at him once I was standing. "I don't know how to dance."

"Nonsense," he laughed. "All you need is the right partner."

He somehow managed to spin me out into the swirling mass of people and he led me around with such grace and ease. I felt so at home and peaceful in his arms that I didn't want the dance to end just so I could stay there. It did end, but Edmund claimed the monopoly on me for the evening.

"We have set a room aside to be yours when you stay here," he told me once the guests began to leave. "With your permission I'll show you there."

"Permission granted, Sire." I replied. He held out his arm for me to take, which I did, before leading me through the endless corridors of the palace.

"Here you are Abby, this will be your room whenever you so choose to stay with us. But uh, as a Lady you could stay here permanently, if you wanted."

"Thank you Edmund, I don't know if I could do that. I'd feel like I was intruding into a place where I don't belong."

"What if someone were to ask you to stay?"

"Who would ask me to do so?"

"I would," he said leaning in to kiss me. I'm not sure how to describe it. It was like seeing the sun peek through green leaves, the power and majesty of a waterfall, and the grace of falling snow all rolled into one.

"I think I will take you up on that offer." I replied with a girlish smile.


End file.
